Destino
by Yumalay91
Summary: Eva está convencida de que si vida no vale la pena... hasta que un hermoso vampiro de ojos verdes se cruza en su camino. [Peter/OC]


Eva se miró las manos ensangrentadas, recordando que en otro tiempo se horrorizaba con todo aquello. Ahora… todo era bien distinto. Era morir o matar, y ella quería vivir. Observó con tristeza el cuerpo de la chica pelirroja a la que ella acababa de quitarle la vida. Era tan inocente como ella. Ninguna de las dos había escogido voluntariamente aquel tipo de vida y sin embargo, esa forzada elección había terminado con su existencia.

Retornó al presente, escuchando los silbidos de admiración, los fuertes aplausos y los vítores que los allí reunidos proferían. Algunos no estaban contentos. Claramente, habían perdido su apuesta. Poco le importaba a ella. Si pudiera, los mataría a todos. No importaba que fueran vampiros o simples humanos, los aborrecía por haberla convertido en una asesina.

Sintió los brazos de Sergio a su alrededor y manteniendo las lágrimas a raya, se dejó llevar. A había aprendido que era algo inútil luchar contra él. ¿Cómo podría una débil humana pelear contra un poderoso vampiro? No había manera. Lo único que conseguía era llevarse unos cuantos golpes y estar horas y horas en ayunas.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, preciosa.

No se molestó en responder. En otro tiempo se habría sentido halagada, pero no ahora. Sergio era un chico guapísimo… y cuando lo conoció, creyó que era un buen samaritano que solo quería ayudarla a salir de la miseria en la que estaba inmersa. Lamentablemente, aquella fachada se había derrumbado en cuanto se aseguró de tenerla a buen recaudo. Él había sido muy claro: no había nada gratis. Él le ofrecía un techo, ropa cómoda y una cama caliente. A cambio, ella tenía que convertirse en una especie de gladiador. Si era buena, viviría. Si no…

Sopesó que la opción no era tan mala. Si quitaba sus remordimientos y las terribles pesadillas que tenía, además del rato en el que estaba en la arena… también tenía que olvidarse de todos los golpes y las humillaciones pero, lo que quedaba, no era tan malo. Tenía libertad para hacer lo que quisiera, además de disponer de una tarjeta con fondos ilimitados. No es que ella gastara mucho… pero no era una sensación desagradable ir a comprar algo y no tener que preocuparse por el dinero.

—¡Tu chica es una máquina, Sergio!

Abrió los ojos cuando uno de los amigos de su dueño —como ella lo llamaba mentalmente—, le acarició la mejilla. En sus ojos grises se reflejaba un ansia de sangre que conocía demasiado bien. Afortunadamente, si algo detestaba Sergio era que "sus chicas" fueran prostitutas de sangre. Ni siquiera él bebía de ellas. Para él, ellas eran guerreras, no fuentes de alimento.

—¿No te dije que a mis niñas no se les toca, Braden?

Un pequeño gesto por parte de Sergio y Raquel ya estaba a su lado, pasándole un brazo protector por los hombros, guiándola lejos de allí. Lejos de la arena. Lejos de la sangre de la inocente pelirroja. Ella no tenía la culpa de que, para los vampiros, los humanos fueran peores que los perros. Desde luego, Eva se sentía como un perro de presa. Hacía lo que le habían enseñado, sin ser consciente realmente de lo que estaba haciendo. La diferencia era que ella, al terminar, si se daba cuenta. Se sentía despreciable y no había excusa posible que pudiera quitarle aquella sensación.

—Necesito una ducha…  
>—Marta ya te ha preparado un baño, cielo. —Aseguró Raquel.<br>—Estoy sucia…  
>—Lo sé, lo sé… ahora te lo quitas.<p>

Varios pasillos, escalera y puertas después, habían dejado atrás el espacio destinado a las peleas y se encontraban en las habitaciones cedidas a los participantes. El pequeño cuarto tenía cuatro camas, una diminuta nevera y una mesa con las sillas justas. Lo único excepcional era tener baño propio. A Sergio le había encantado la idea de tenerlas a todas encerradas en el mismo sitio. Decía que así no tenía que moverse demasiado.

—¡Lucía!

Su malestar se expandió al ver que de las cinco, ella era la única morena. Lucía, Marina, Marta y Raquel eran rubias, siendo la última la única rubia natural. Sangre alemana, le había contado en una ocasión. Extranjera de nacimiento, española nacionalizada, a Raquel la abandonó su madre cuando conoció a un rumano. Ambos se fueron del país y la dejaron en el instituto. Cuando regresó a su casa, se le cayó el mundo encima. Con solo trece años, no sabía qué hacer aunque tenía claro que no quería ir a casas de acogida. Por ello, vagó semanas por la calle hasta que se encontró con Sergio, quien le hizo la misma oferta que a ella. Raquel aceptó porque pensó que aquello sería una buena forma de deshacerse de todo su rencor. Eva estaba convencida que, en lo más recóndito de su corazón, deseaba convertirse en vampiro. Igual que las otras tres.

—Ven, Eva… vamos a lavarte.

Lucía era demasiado buena para estar allí. Nunca había pensando que fuera capaz de matar a nadie, hasta que la vio por primera vez en la arena. No solo lo había hecho, sino que fue de forma rápida. Como sus combates no solían durar demasiado y eso era algo que los espectadores de las peleas adoraban, Sergio le ordenó ocuparse de nosotras y ella, aceptó. Ella era quien le había entrenado.

Se desnudó rápidamente, sin importarle lo más mínimo que la ropa pudiera mancharse. Si salía la sangre, bien. Tampoco es que fueran prendas que le gustaran. En cuanto estuvo lista, se sumergió velozmente en el agua y empezó a lavarse. Las chicas le dejaron ropa cómoda sobre la tapa del wáter y pensó que eso era lo que debía ponerse.

Llorando, por fin, rezó para que las peleas por aquel mes hubieran terminado y poder abandonar la capital, para retirarse a la finca donde vivían e imaginarse que el destino le tenía reservado algo bueno para el futuro.


End file.
